Thats What They Say
by The BatThing
Summary: Dick and Barabara... anyone who has any Batman in their blood know that these two belong together... sniffs this was my first fanfiction EVER, and I redid it, and now that it is done I am going to miss it. Sigh Oh well, lets have some fun new fanfics!
1. Default Chapter

That's What They Say:  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman characters listed in this FanFiction. They belong to Kids WB, and DC Comics, and Bob Kane made The Batman. Any Questions?  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I have been working on this story for. maybe three years now, though more than half of that was spent in slumber, and I didn't even think about the FanFiction. I created it as my first FanFiction, though I did not post it because there was no ending. So I waited, and rewrote it a thousand times, before I finally hit something that seemed to catch hold of me.  
  
Carmen Wayne reviewed it for me, and helped me with my mistakes on my first round at it, and I would like to thank her. Even if this isn't the original, she did help me.  
  
So, here is the story, I am afraid it isn't that long, but it works. (At least I don't think it will be that long!) Thanks.  
  
-BatThing 


	2. Jealousy For Her

Chapter One: Jealousy For Her  
  
His eyes lifted as he felt her enter. only she could make her presence known to everyone just by one breath. Her movement was graceful, smooth, flowing. Her dark red hair was thick, and her eyes. those light blue eyes that stung the young man with each look that she directed towards him. They smiled at him, in a pleasant manner, and with that look, Dick Grayson hardened. for reasons unknown. He couldn't bear to look her back, so he ignored the girl. Trying to push her further out of his mind.  
  
"Barbara Gordon, how wonderful of you to come!" A voice shrieked in a rude manner that caused the girl to shutter almost.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Cornman." Barbara managed, as she lowered her gaze, looking towards the woman. "You knew I would be here."  
  
The plump woman sneered slightly, giggling as she looked back at her husband. "You wouldn't believe who came!"  
  
There was a pause, a silence that caused almost everyone in the room to look towards the couple. It wasn't often that Mrs. Cornman remained silent. The woman was outspoken, and that was well known to almost everyone.  
  
"Who?" The question was almost a whisper.  
  
"My dear girl! Our son, Drew! Come now, you must manage a dance with him, he would very much like to meet you personally, after all, you are like a daughter to us." The woman continued in her speech, but Barbara found herself ignoring the woman.  
  
'Who does Richard Grayson think he is? He can't even manage a friendly hello!'  
  
"Dreeeeew, Oh Drew, look who is here!"  
  
The shrill voice startled Barbara and brought her back to the small party. Before her stood a tall man, who smiled a dazzling smile that caused most girls around to fall into a rude fit of giggles. He had thick blonde hair and dark green eyes that caught in the light, causing them to shimmer.  
  
"Mss. Gordon I presume?" He leaned down and kissed her hand.  
  
"Oh Drew stop it, you know this is Barbara Gordon!" His mother laughed as she nodded. "How about you two dance while I talk to Mrs. Billard, she has been dying to speak with me all night, and I must not ignore her!" Then with that, Mrs. Kornman left.  
  
"I would love to." Drew sighed with a smile. "My dear, you look splendid tonight!" He led Barbara off to the dance floor, and the two began to spin in a manner that caused Barbara to feel slightly sick.  
  
'Great, I get the blonde who doesn't know how to dance.' She tried to smile as the twirling continued. 'Dick. he could dance, he always knew how to get to me.' But just the thought of the young man caused a hidden rage to surface. 'Oh that Grayson, he ignores me, and insults me! I don't see what happened.'  
  
"You know what I am thinking Barbara?" Drew questioned with a smile.  
  
'Oh spare me.' "What are you thinking Drew?"  
  
"About how wonderful this is. I am dancing with a beautiful girl, to a slow and flowing song." He went on, and Barbara tried to look happy, but she couldn't help a frown to sneak in.  
  
'I am thinking that Dick is a jerk.leaving me like that. then ignoring me. then. he must hate me or something!' She sighed, and looked around. She spotted Bruce talking to a young woman by the wine table, trying to led the girl on. and she saw Tim fast asleep in a corner, obviously bored out of his mind. but there was no Dick. 'Oh well, I have had enough of Mr. Grayson. for all I care he can leave and never return.' She focused on Drew who was still talking about how he felt. Maybe she could be happy with someone else.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dick threw his trench coat on his couch and fell into the seat, groaning slightly. The TV flickered. then shut off. He needed to get someone to fix it before he went mad, the television had stopped working a week ago and he was to lazy to seek help.  
  
"Look at me, I am Barbara Gordon!" He said in a whining, high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Barbara's. He leapt to his feet and covered his mouth, letting out a giggle. "Oh Drew, you look absolutely divine tonight!" The young man nodded, standing straight.  
  
"And Barbara you look like money to me!" He growled in a deep voice, and as he ended the sentence he let out a squeak. "Your father is the commissioner, why else would I flirt with you!"  
  
"Oh Drew!"  
  
"Oh Barbara!"  
  
Dick giggled, pretending to be Barbara. "You silly man!"  
  
Once again his stature changed. "Barbara, at least I am not a silly goose egg!"  
  
"Hee-hee, you do know how to make a young girl go into a fit of unwanted giggles my good Drew!"  
  
"That's because I am a man with no life, other than spending my millions and billions, and picking up petty women, like yourself!"  
  
"You flatterer!"  
  
"Uh, Dick?"  
  
Dick spun on his heel, seeing Tim Drake leaning in the doorway with an arched eyebrow. "W-what. no, how did you get in here?"  
  
Tim walked towards his friend, twirling on his finger a key chain. "Bruce and Alfred have the key to every house in this city... including yours. Alfred dropped me off here. the ball was a killer. and I saw you head home. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Mind? Of course I mind, you don't just walk into a house without being invited!"  
  
Tim nodded, plopping down on the couch. "I do."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Oh cool down Two-Face."  
  
"Funny Tim, real funny."  
  
The younger boy shrugged, looking at Dick with wide eyes. "You silly goose egg. I walked in at that part. I figured I better stop you before you got. in depth."  
  
"Shut up you little sick-O."  
  
Tim smiled and shrugged, rolling on his back. "I'll be here till 'The Ball' is over."  
  
Dick grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I better get paid for babysitting your little butt."  
  
Tim smiled and winked. "Hey, take that up with Alfred. if you need money why I am sure-."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"You wanna' hit some roof tops? By to sound of it you got a little too much stress on hand and need to cool off. I know a few thugs you could work your fists on." Tim told Dick with a grin.  
  
There was a pause, and Dick let out a short chuckle. "Tim, that sounds great."  
  
************************************  
  
"There, how do you feel Nightwing?" Robin looked up at the young man with a wide grin and laughed slightly. "The household remedy. stress in your life? Find a thug and take him down."  
  
"Shut up, I wasn't- I wasn't beating them up because I was stressed out, I was beating them up because they were robbing that store. don't get confused." Nightwing answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked sorely at the bruised and beaten men tied together, and all unconscious.  
  
"Uh-huh, I am sure that-."  
  
A loud beep echoed, stopping the boy from finishing what he was saying.  
  
Robin stood, looking stupid.  
  
"Uh, are you going to answer that?" Nightwing questioned as he watched the boy standing confused. "It is probably important."  
  
"Er, right, yeah." He jerked up the small communicator and cleared his throat. "Robin here."  
  
A growl sounded off. "Is Nightwing there?"  
  
"Yeah. right, um, here." Robin handed the communicator to the older boy. "He wants to speak to you."  
  
Nightwing shook his head, and accepted the small object. "What is it?"  
  
Robin put his gloved thumbs on his temples and rubbed his temples. "Do we have any manners? No hello's, no goodbyes, not even a gentle sound from."  
  
"I want you to send Robin home and follow Commissioner Gordon." Batman barked rudely.  
  
"Why? Am I the honorary babysitter of the night? What is this?"  
  
"Someone made an attempt on Jim's life, not just once, three times in the last two hours. I want him covered. Once I finish tracing what information the police have and won't give us. I will join you." Batman snapped. "Out."  
  
  
  
Nightwing frowned as static filled the air. He handed the object back to Robin who shrugged.  
  
"It could be worse.they could have killed him. I will see you tomorrow. ok?" Robin sounded off as he leapt into the shadows. Nightwing nodded, and went on his own way.  
  
************************************************  
  
Nightwing watched with a slow and steady gaze. His form was perfect, held with thought and concentration. He knew no one could see him, but he had the urge to go straight, to force his back up, and grip the edge of the building with nervous, tight, and wet hands.  
  
He watched in silence as the police car pulled up to the building. He listened as the engine shut down, and the humming came to a halt. He tilted his head, and let out a shrill whistle from the back of his throat, letting it come without any hesitation, clean and easy. It released a slight amount of stress that he felt in his body.  
  
Jim would be stepping out in a moment, and so far the whole scene was clear. All around there seemed to be police cars. The commissioner was covered. But something nagged at the back of the young man's head that caused a small trickle of sweat to fall from his temple and roll to his lip.  
  
"Calm, steady. watch." He slunk slightly down and frowned deeply, seeing Barbara stepping out of the double doors and looking impatiently at the cars, stealing all the attention that Nightwing had posted on the commissioner. He singled her out. just like that. it had to be a sign. She was so perfect. he couldn't help it.  
  
"DAD!" Barbara mouthed as she moved forward, but fell back, knowing she should wait. Her eyes jerked around, as if she knew someone was there. Batman. Nightwing. or even Robin. She shivered and watched with wide eyes as the car door swung open.  
  
The Commissioner grumbled as he shook his head, in his hand, a file. He looked at Barbara with concern, and then walked towards the building, talking with Montoya as he did so. As he entered, there was a huge pause. and then. everyone left, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Nightwing hated that. 


	3. Family Affairs

Chapter Two: Family Affairs  
  
Batman didn't even make a sound as he moved beside Nightwing, the look and form was enough to show that he wanted some type of explanation of what was happening.  
  
Nightwing thought it best to tell it like it was, but he decided to pull the strings a little, to see how far he could get without going to far. With Bruce, it was always a risk, and Nightwing rubbed his hands together, thinking over the situation.  
  
A grunt came from the black and shadowed figure besides the young man, and then a growl. "Tell me happened." It wasn't a question. it was an order.  
  
"What happened." Nightwing repeated as he hung his head, scanning the area below. "Nothing, and you know what. nothing else is going to happen! How many times have we gone over this situation?"  
  
Batman's head snapped up at the words. "What?!?" The tone was a callous whisper.  
  
Nightwing found himself shirking, like he used to do as Robin.  
  
"You should know that the commissioners life is at risk here, and as much as it happens, it shouldn't make a difference!" There was a pause.  
  
"There is to much going on Bruce. to many people are crying wolf."  
  
Batman hissed. "Go home."  
  
Nightwing couldn't believe what was happening. "What?!? Go home?!" His voice strained the word home. "What the heck does that mean? Whose home Bruce? Yours? Go home. Ha! I am no longer Robin! So if you want to growl and strike someone, Tim is available."  
  
There was a slight movement from the shadow. "You are being foolish."  
  
"How so Bruce? How so? Is it because I won't abide to your rules? Is that it?" He took in a deep breath. "You forget who you are talking too. this is Nightwing.I have my own home, I don't live with you. I pay my own taxes. I shave now. did ja' know that Bruce? Did you?"  
  
There was no answer to the question, and Nightwing didn't expect one.  
  
"I'll go to my house Bruce." Then with that, he left, feeling the anger rising up. He needed to talk with someone about this.  
  
*******************************  
  
Tim worked what he would say to Dick in his head. He would calmly explain the situation how he saw it, and then ask what Dick thought. It couldn't go wrong. or he didn't think so. But as he lifted his hand to knock on the door before him, he knew that it was all going to become one big wreck. and it would backfire.  
  
The door swung open with such force, that it scared the boy, and he jumped back. "WooW!" His head turned and studied the figure that glared down him. "Er, hey Dick. do you mind if I come in?"  
  
Dick shrugged, and allowed room for the boy to enter, then slammed the door behind him. "Did Bruce send you here?"  
  
"No. I came on my own. er, he doesn't know." There was a pause, and Tim sighed, releasing some stress. "I was thinking about you and Barbara. and well." His eyes rose up to look at Dick with some concern. "I mean, the way I see it. well. you both like each other. I mean it's more than like. its almost categorized under love."  
  
" I don't like where this conversation is headed."  
  
"I know." Tim licked his lips, and managed a small smile. "But you agree inwardly. I know you do."  
  
Dick let out a mocking chuckle. "I agree? How would you know Tim? You are how old?"  
  
"16..."  
  
"16... well, that just gives me a huge amount of confidence."  
  
"Please Dick, don't make this harder than it should be." Tim managed as he looked at the ground, shoving his hands deeper in his sagging pants.  
  
Dick plopped down on the couch and looked at the younger boy who he had always listened to, who he had always talked to when stressed out. "Ok Tim, I bite.what do you want me to do?"  
  
A small smile spread across the youths face. "Tell Babs how you feel!"  
  
"Besides that."  
  
Tim chuckled, and slammed down next to Dick on the couch. "Come on, I know the truth! I mean, you two are falling over each other like I fall for the Gothem Knights."  
  
Dick sighed, and looked at his friend, studying him, and wondering how he missed the sudden growth spurt Tim had taken on. The kid was taller than he was! "There is a difference between baseball and girls Tim. you might not know that yet, but there is."  
  
"Heh, I know. but I was trying to use some, er, personification in my literature."  
  
"You are the stupidest kid I know." Dick grinned as he shook his head.  
  
"Ever hear of foreshadowing?"  
  
"Shut." Dick chuckled. "Up."  
  
Tim just sat in a small daze, grinning. "You know, I remember that time at Christmas about two years back when Barbara got you that dictionary called: 'Richard Grayson's Dictionary.' and when you looked up any word, it said: 'You are right'."  
  
Dick threw his head back in laughter. "Yeah! It's because I always tried to show her I was always right, and I was. almost all the time!"  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I hate to say this. and no pun intended but. I was right."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah-HA! Foreshadowing. I foreshadowed this!"  
  
"Nooo, I don't feel for Babs in that kind of way!"  
  
Tim leapt to his feet as the phone rang. "Urp, I'll get that!"  
  
Dick watched, and wondered who was calling. No one ever called him. A light blush came over his face as he found himself hoping it was Barbara. He listened as Tim picked up the phone. "Who is it?" Dick demanded, managing to get to his feet and smooth a hand through his hair. "Tim?"  
  
Tim didn't reply for a while, and when he did speak, it wasn't to Dick. "Er, yeah. I get you." His voice wavered, and Dick's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
He wandered into the kitchen, as if looking for something to eat, but staring at Tim out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ok. sorry, I didn't that it would matter. Hell, I get it." He paused, and shrunk down. "I understand." Then with that he hung up, looking up at Dick with wide eyes. "I need to go home."  
  
"Let me guess, that was Bruce. did you sneak out or something?"  
  
Tim drummed his fingers on the counter, deep in thought. "It never mattered before. Huuhhhh." He let out the final sigh then straightened up. "Of course he never caught me before. he was never home."  
  
Dick's attention snapped at this. "Never home?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what he is doing there now, oh well. I am sure I'll get a full-blown lecture over it. You mind driving me home?" Tim questioned, knowing very well that Dick would oblige to the request.  
  
"Uh, sure thing." Dick snatched his keys and followed Tim out to the car, wondering how he got here in the first place, but not daring to ask. Knowing Tim, it was probably illegal.  
  
***********  
  
Dick pulled up to The Manor, casting Tim a glance. "You figure that it's something important?"  
  
Tim shrugged callously, a smile across his face. "It could be. Dick, this is Bruce we are talking about.not Captain Planet. there isn't always trouble when he comes around."  
  
Dick shook his head as Tim jolted out of the car. "Have you even seen that show? The Planeteers call him."  
  
"All I know is that the show is old school, and I don't really care. I can get out of trouble with Bruce, Dick. I know how to do it, and what to say. You forget who I am."  
  
"Tim, the trouble is I can't forget."  
  
"I think I was slightly insulted with that comment. you coming in to watch the master at work?" Tim offered, his eyes slightly pleading.  
  
"Er, Bruce might get all the more infuriated at you if he sees me lingering around in the background." Dick replied, trying to think of another excuse. "He and I don't really see eye to eye on all things."  
  
Tim chuckled. "Ok, well. I had better head in and get to work, just remember what I said about Babs, all right?" Then with that Tim slammed the door shut and jogged up to the house, as if without a care.  
  
That amazed Dick, Tim didn't even seem in the least bit afraid of his mentor. Dick grinned as he started up the car. 'That's probably because Bruce is yelling at him everyday for his grades.heh.'  
  
END (To be continued) 


	4. Time

Chapter Three: Time  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
  
  
Tim entered the house, a smile spread across his face as he searched for some welcome that he knew he would never receive unless Alfred wasn't busy tending to Bruce's own needs. So the boy hurried his pace heading toward the study, wishing Bruce could learn to be a little more lenient.  
  
He knocked on the door, knowing perfectly well to do so. Many times he had walked in on an ongoing meeting and ticked off Bruce. So, mistake after mistake he finally took it into his head to knock.  
  
"Come in." Came the guff reply, not at all a question or hope, but a well worded order.  
  
The boy pushed the door open, sticking his head in and smiling. "You wanted to see me? I have homework so I hope this doesn't take long. life isn't easy when you're taking Algebra II and Geometry at the same time 'ya know."  
  
  
  
Bruce stood next his desk, glaring at the youth. "There is someone here to see you Timothy." For a moment, the man looked apologetic, but his stature jerked back to being that of a statue.  
  
Tim strolled in, not liking the use of his full name, knowing it meant someone important was in the room, that or he was in trouble. "Er, hello?"  
  
"Tim this is-." Bruce began, but was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, I think my own son knows me." A young woman said clearly as she got to her feet, turning and facing the boy. Her features much like his own. She smiled causing her face to light up, and her dark black eyes glow slightly as they studied the boy. "Don't you?"  
  
Tim's once easy smile faded, and his mouth fell. The teasing and fun expression his eyes once let off seemed to disappear and he shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman chuckled as she looked at Bruce, then back to Tim. "I never received word of Steven's death till a month ago and I decided-."  
  
"He died more than two years back." Tim growled, his eyes becoming slits. "It's amazing to hear you just found out."  
  
"Word is slow, especially around my town." She cleared her throat. "If I had known I would have came as soon as possible, please forgive me for not being here sooner."  
  
"No feelings." Tim spat.  
  
Bruce looked at the boy, then at the woman. "Tim, just listen to her please."  
  
Tim jerked his head at the figure.  
  
"Tim, I know it hasn't been easy, but I am willing to move here, and get to know you." She smiled and moved toward him. "If you will let me, I have to have your permission in order to get closer."  
  
Tim said nothing, trying to block her out, wishing Bruce would have sent her away.  
  
"I know your father gave you a very poor life, and I am sorry that-."  
  
"Leave my dad out of this, the life I had with him was fine. I know it wasn't top notch, but it was sure a hell lot better than what you could have done!"  
  
"Timothy." Bruce managed his voice warning. "Listen to what she is saying and-"  
  
"No!" Tim shouted, throwing an accusing finger at the woman. "She might be my dam* biological mother, but she sure wants nothing to do with me. the only reason she came back is for the money! Figures if she can get close to me then maybe she can get some cash from you. Well, I'm not stupid, I know the story. She hits it off, knocks up some guy, get pregnant and demand an abortion. How many kids you have?"  
  
"Only you." The woman whispered.  
  
"No, I mean how many abortions have you-."  
  
"Timothy!" Bruce growled.  
  
"What?! If it weren't for dad I sure wouldn't be here."  
  
The man glared at the youth. "The Juvenile Court wanted you to meet your mother, get to know her. they say it will be good for the both of you. Is that so hard to ask?"  
  
"That depends who you are asking. but obviously I have no say in this matter, now do I?" His eyes flashed and he turned on his heels, leaving the room. "I never want to see her again. Get here out of my life."  
  
Bruce watched him go, and then turned to the young woman. "I hate to seem rude, but you should leave."  
  
"Yes. I suppose I should."  
  
  
  
*Ohhh, we all love Tim, and when I say we all I mean me, Ronica, Li and a few other loyal fans *winks*, and I had to put him in there! But the plot, if there is any thickens, and now we all get to wait and see what happens to Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Commissioner Gordon... I don't do cliff hangers so bear with me, this isn't CriMson.  
  
P.S. This is my last fanfiction I will be posting, I told most of you I was leaving and if you are reading this wondering if I was lying, I am not, but I wanted to finish up this fanfic before heading out and finding a new site. ok, are we clear?* 


	5. Forsaken

Chapter Four: Forsaken  
  
Tim turned hard, the heel of his foot flying up, slamming into the dummy that stood before him, causing it to fly back, almost touching the ground, but instead of falling, it flew right back up. The boy brought his knuckles into it, rolling them into the shape and gritting his teeth in anger.  
  
"Timothy."  
  
The boy ignored the voice behind him, remaining focused on the dummy before him.  
  
"Timothy." This time the call was demanding.  
  
"What?!?" He jerked around, eyes aflame. "You want to talk?! I find that hard to believe." He wiped away the sweat that dripped from his chin.  
  
Bruce stood before him, shaking his head. "You might have listened to her."  
  
"I might have, but I would much rather have never seen the poor bi-."  
  
Bruce cleared his throat, shaking his head. "You think this will help?" He nodded towards the badly beaten dummy.  
  
The boy eyed the figure, grinning, nodding vigorously. "Now that you mention it. it sure does. If I look at it from a certain angle it looks a lot like that woman. Nice to pretend that it is-," he leaped into the air, turning his legs out in an acute manner, snapping them at the dummy's neck, sending the head flying off. He landed on his feet and nodded, finishing his sentence, "her."  
  
"Don't do that." The other figure warned. "Don't think it."  
  
Tim shook his head. "You just don't get it, butt out and leave it to me to handle, all right. If I need you, I'll call and tell you that, otherwise stay outta' my business. I do the same for you."  
  
"No, the Juvenile Courts said that they-."  
  
"God Bruce, what does it take? I don't care what they say, what grim they do or don't have on that woman. I don't want to see her ever again. You have that. never. you wouldn't understand who she is, or what she has done." He blinked hard, trying to make sure he didn't get emotional. If there was one person not to get emotional with, Bruce was that person.  
  
Bruce stood without movement, turning, and walking away.  
  
Tim watched him go, and once he was sure the man was out of sight and hearing range, he fell to his knees and bawled. The sobs shook his figure, wishing for the impossible, wishing his dad might still be alive.  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Dick stepped away, not sure how to answer the question. "I came to, er, I mean, I wanted to talk with you Barb." His blue eyes were dark as he thought about what Tim had told him.  
  
"About what?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he deserved it. After all he did to her, after all the broken promises, after all the lost trust. "About what Grayson?"  
  
"Well, um, about a lot of things. urg, can I come in?" He gave a small and faint smile.  
  
"I." She looked over her shoulder at the apartment. "Drew is picking me up soon.I would rather he not get the wrong impression about you, if you follow what I mean." Her jaw was set in a stubborn manner. "I can call you later if this is important."  
  
Dick tried to get something out to tell her what he came to say, but he didn't know how to say it. "I-I. er, well, yeah, I mean no, no. you don't need to call me, that is if you don't want to, because, um, it's not that important." He breathed deeply, trying to think straight.  
  
Barbara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh.is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
She nodded, slowly closing the door, nodding. "Well, maybe some other time when I am not so busy Grayson."  
  
He nodded and turned away, not enjoying how she refereed to him as Grayson. 'Well Tim that went well I suppose.' He ducked into his car and started off, leaving the girl alone, for a date that wasn't ever going to come.  
  
********* I know, I know, it's moving a little slow, but hey, you don't understand MR. Goodwin and High school, the two are killers!  
  
-BatThing 


	6. Good Enough for Her

Chapter Five: Good Enough For Her  
  
"My choices are few to none." Nightwing critically managed as he rolled his eyes and looked down at Police HQ. It seemed to be busier than usual, and for a good reason. With Commissioner Gordon's life in danger, many people seemed to be involved with protection him. "I can't seem to bandage up the gap between Babs and I. What do I do? Go to her date and beat the crap outta' him."  
  
The young man considered this then shook his head, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from Barbara. "To much like something Tim might do. to high school. To much like some territorial male mammal." He smiled as a thought filled his mind, him beating down long nosed Drew to the ground with a gorilla body.  
  
A whisper seemed to come from beside him, and he swerved to his left, his jaw tightening as he caught sight of the shadow belonging to Batman.  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Batman blinked and looked behind him, as if someone was supposed to follow, but no one did. "What is happening?"  
  
"You just got here, other than that. nothing."  
  
"The news is calling the situation with Gordon a mistake, and just a coincidence. I don't think that."  
  
Nightwing looked at his retired mentor with a glare. "I gathered! It wouldn't be you if you tired to make the situation simple, now would it?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Suddenly, in a moment of annoyance Nightwing threw his head back and glared at the night. "Why in the heck are you hiding in the shadows Robin?"  
  
"M'not hiding, if I was hiding, you wouldn't know I was here."  
  
"Either that or you were hiding and doing a sucky job of it."  
  
"That too." The boy emerged from the shadows and raised his head, looking at Batman, to Nightwing. "Um, how're things working out?"  
  
Nightwing cocked his head. "Nothing is happening, nothing at all."  
  
Robin smiled, yet looked different, looked sad. "It'll stay that way considering we have three people on it, not to mention the whole police force. Um, Batman, considering that everything is under control'n' all, can I head home? I'm getting tired."  
  
Nightwing's jaw dropped and Batman wavered. Never in all Tim's years of being Robin had he made an excuse to go home. He loved being Robin and it was everything to him. "Robin, this isn't school you know, this is Gotham City at 12. the middle of the night! You get that?"  
  
"Oh!" Robin let out sarcastically. "So that's my problem. See Batman, no wonder I was failing Algebra." He rolled his eyes and moved a little closer to Nightwing. "Do I really look that stupid Nightwing?"  
  
"No, but you never want to go home! Is something wrong?"  
  
Robin gave no answer besides a smile and a shrug.  
  
"Yes." Batman hissed through his closed mouth, giving Robin the permission to leave for home.  
  
The boy scurried into the shadows leaving Nightwing and Batman alone once more. It felt awkward and Nightwing wished he could ask to leave, but there was no way he planned to sink to Tim's level and ask Bruce for something. If anything, Nightwing planned to wait Batman out until the shadow beside him decided to head for home. Mistake number one of the night.  
  
The minutes drew into long and deadly boring hours, and Nightwing wished like anything for something to happen. He considered seeing what would happen if he gently pushed on Batman's shoulder. 'Will he fall like a cow does, or will he just look at me like I am stupid?' The youth thought as he studied the figure beside him. 'He looks like a statue, wonder if I can cow tip him.'  
  
"I want you to go to Barbara's home. See what she knows."  
  
The voice startled Nightwing. 'Darn, right when I get to some great plan her tells me to go over to.' "Barbara's house? Have Tim do it, I'm busy right now." Dick bluntly replied, wiping the back of his hand across the back of his mouth.  
  
"Tim is asleep. it won't be that much trouble for you just to go over and ask a few simple questions." Batman snapped.  
  
"Tim can wake up and." Nightwing didn't finish, instead he leapt off the building, controlling his fall and then gliding to the ground, emerging into the shadows. His glare grew harder as he slipped through the alleys, climbed the walls, and sank through the grime that was in the inner city. "Tim could have done this easier that I could have."  
  
He moved silently all the way to Barbara's apartment, hopping that her date was gone. To his relief, the only person in view was Barbara. Nightwing slipped into the window and moved behind her.  
  
"Babs."  
  
Barbara swung around, throwing her fist into his nose, the coffee mug in her hand slammed against Nightwing's head.  
  
He let out a grunt as burning coffee ran down his face.  
  
"OH! Di- Nightwing! What are you doing?" She grabbed his arm, and yanked him up. Looking behind her she hurried into the kitchen dragging him along. "What the heck are you doing? Sneaking up behind me in the middle of the night like that!"  
  
"Ohh, I never knew you to be a morning person Barb, as far as I was concerned you lived in the night. Being Batgirl and all."  
  
"Shut up Grayson." Barbara hissed. "My dad is here, asleep in my room. We all agreed that it would be safer to-."  
  
"What?!?" Nightwing yelped as he shoved her aside. "You didn't tell Bruce or Tim, er or me that he was here?!?! How are we supposed to help him when you are playing hide and go seek with the commissioner?"  
  
"I knew where he was."  
  
"Well I would hope so!"  
  
"Listen, don't you throw all this blame on me, I am not carrying your burden for you!"  
  
"BURDEN? What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that you have been a full time pain in the-."  
  
"Listen Barbara, I don't know what has gotten into you but whatever it is, I think you need to settle down."  
  
Barbara's nose flared at his words. "My father's life is in danger! My only family! I can't even do anything to protect him! I can't track anyone down, I can't do anything but live to be a shield when the bullet comes!"  
  
Nightwing cleared his throat. "You could have asked for help. Tim is always available to baby sit."  
  
Barbara threw her head back and laughed. "You stupid- What am I supposed to say to dad. 'This is Tim Drake, he'll watch you while I am gone?' Dad won't stand for that!"  
  
Nightwing lowered his head, and blushed slightly. "I'm here too."  
  
"I don't want you to be." Barbara said on impulse. "I never asked for your company. I want you out. leave me alone, stay away from me. I know what you want, and it is never going to happen, you hear me? NEVER! You left me all those years ago, you left me to look like an idiot. Then when you returned you treat me like I am. like I was nothing!"  
  
"I was stupid and-."  
  
"I don't love you anymore, I never did. Do me a favor and leave, if you like me that much you will leave the city." Here eyes were burning. "Don't you get it? Don't you see? No one wants you here! Not me, not Bruce, not Alfred, not Tim, we lasted without you, and we can live without you again."  
  
  
  
Nightwing stepped back, his jaw tightly closed. "Well, if you feel that way, who am I to change you? Just remember I have always loved you, always Babs. always." He then pulled her forward, kissed her on the lips, then turned, leaving the room.  
  
"GRAYSON! You have no right, get out!" She screamed, grabbing another coffee mug and throwing it at the window as he left. Tears streamed down her face, seeing he was gone. "I have no right."  
  
She turned, hearing a noise behind her. "Dad?"  
  
"No honey, but if you bring me to daddy, I'll consider sparing your life."  
  
Barbara felt her heart sink, seeing four armed men, holding their guns pointed directly at her. "Gwaaad. NO!" She ran for the window, hoping to get Nightwing's attention, but as she moved away, one pulled the trigger, and Barbara shouted out as she felt it rip through her arm.  
  
"That was not a nice move lady.not a nice move. any last words?" One asked, pushing the gun to her forehead.  
  
Barbara nodded, whispering her words as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I love you too Dick. I love you too"  
  
The man smiled, then played with the trigger.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Any guesses on what happens? Heh, yeah, so, we can get back to Tim now, can't we? Hehehe, yeah right, after I finish studying for my Spanish test that I have tomorrow. Leave a review! Thanks!  
  
-Casity 


	7. Burn Out

Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
Tim shuffled his hands together as he walked down the street, his red backpack hanging loosely on his back, and the sound of his Batman key chain and the zipper clinging together seemed to be a metronome for his stride.  
  
It was late, and Tim knew that. He could tell that it was almost 12:30 just by the amount of darkness. He knew that in just a few hours the sun would start to rise up just a little, then spring off into a long, new, day. He knew where he was, he knew that very well. If he kept walking down the street, took a right at the next intersection, then he would be at Crime Alley. He also knew if he kept walking straight down Crime Alley he would come to Kane Memorial Bridge and if he kept going on down that, he would arrive at Wayne Manor.  
  
But what Tim did not know was what he was doing out here, wandering about with nothing to do, no reason besides the urge to walk. He yearned to dissolve into the shadows and take out his Robin costume that called to him from his backpack. He wanted it very badly, but resisted, feeling that he should just. wait.  
  
So he did, and he kept walking onward, watching his sneakers with a steady glare, wondering if they would keep coming up, and pulling him forward. He knew they would, but it was something to wonder about.  
  
He leapt onto the fence that lined the dirty street, and balanced on it, ignoring the blaring horns, the blinding lights, and the shouts of annoyance than came from the few drivers hurrying to and from work.  
  
Tim walked with a crocked smile and rhythm, happy to be away from Manor, away from all of Bruce's high social parties, glad to be. 'What am I thinking?' He demanded as he paused, looking into the red sky. 'I am always alone!'  
  
"Get off the ledge! You could fall into this da*n road and get hit by a da*n car!" A driver screeched as she slowed down, glaring at the boy. "You have no brain in that pretty head of yours?"  
  
Tim jumped to the ground, gave a half shrug, and watched the driver speed away. Then with that, he got back onto the fence with great style, flipping onto his hands, performing a long headstand and turning his feet over, planting them on the steel bar. Tim then continued on his way, shoving both hands into the pockets of his thing lightweight jacket.  
  
"Timothy Drake?"  
  
The voice surprised the boy and he looked to his right, looking at the stopped car with a vacant expression. "Who're you?"  
  
"Oh come now, it's me, ol' Rigs, you and your old man used to live in my apartment!"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tim muttered, blushing slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"You've grown a lot boy!" He stated. "S'hard to believe that the apartment closed down after all those years. sorry about that, it must have been hard to move."  
  
Tim shook his head. "Actually I left before the place shut down, but I'm sorry to hear that. I-I didn't really know that much, I'm not up to date on home."  
  
"I don't blame you! You know, I saw your mother the other day! I went up and talked to her, she told me that she was moving here, and all. I was surprised to see her, but she said that she had been living at the old Tavern for years! I guess that shows how up to date I am, huh?"  
  
Tim's mouth fell. "She said she was living here? That she had been living here?"  
  
"For years." Rigs added with a grin. "I knew you would be happy to hear that, s'your own mother, she was a good woman. So was your father, I was proud to know them, but sad to hear that after such a short time they separated!"  
  
Tim took off, dodging to the ground, and running down the street, leaving a full mouthed Rigs to himself once more.  
  
Tim ran hard, pushing through the crowds of people, and forcing his way down the streets, dodging the few cars that came at him. He made his way to Tavern's old place, and it looked more ran down than ever. The paint was peeling off of it and the old welcome sign hung sadly by a single rusted nail.  
  
Tim pushed on the door, watching it swing open with a single creak. He entered, smelling the rotting wood that seemed to reek from every corner. A few unattended dishes lay on the card table.  
  
"She's as messy as dad." Tim whispered as he backed away. Looking at the ceiling he wondered when she would be returning. His eyes wandered around the room, and his conscious screamed at him to leave before she returned. 'I will.' He thought, began to walk up the stairs, listening for any noises that might instruct him that someone might be coming.  
  
He bolted forward, seeing a door at the top of the stairs. He eyed it with caution, but made his way over to it, turning the doorknob with a sweaty hand. The door swung open and he entered, looking around at the room.  
  
"What a pig!" He muttered under his breath, almost annoyed with the clutter. He cocked his head and scurried over to a desk that sat in the corner, rummaging through the papers. "Let's see why you are really here. No one can just find out that their ex died two years after." He snorted as he picked up a small book, a journal.  
  
Tim flipped through a few of the pages, finding it rather boring and tossing it back on the desk. He licked his lips, walking around the room, eyes twitching uneasily. He shook his head, and began to head out, telling himself that he was crazy for being here. Just a few nights ago he was trying to find a way to never see her again, and now he was rummaging through her personal belongings.  
  
From below a door slammed and Tim leapt backwards, almost falling to the ground. He scurried back, and looked around, wishing like anything that there was a window, but there wasn't anything to help him with his escape.  
  
"Hurry Nikki, we have to get out of here!" A voice sounded off from below.  
  
"I am, let me run up to my room and grab the file!"  
  
Tim frantically searched for somewhere to hide, there was nothing more than under the bed or in the closet. So with a leap, he slid under the bed, pulling the bed ruffle down, hoping that he would not be caught. The boy held his breath as he heard footsteps entering the room.  
  
A pair of red sneakers jogged over to the closet and Tim thanked God that he had chose under the bed. He watched with tight eyes as the woman bent down and pulled out, from the back of her closet, a small case. She took out a key from her pocket and slid it into the lock. She was breathing hard, obviously worried or scared.  
  
The lock burst open and she pulled out papers and files, rummaging through them with a frantic hand that trembled clumsily.  
  
'What is wrong with her?' Tim questioned to himself, watching as a picture flew from the pile and landed upright, showing Commissioner Gordon's smiling face. 'What the heck is that doing in there?'  
  
"Oh come on, the file is in here somewhere!" The woman snapped, cursing under her breath. "Please! Ah-HA!" She jerked out a rather fat file and papers fell from it as she stood. "Shi*!"  
  
Tim watched as she tried to pick them up, and throw them into the file, not bothering to take a moment and rearrange them.  
  
"HURRY NIKKI! We aren't going to make it unless we leave now!" The voice from downstairs sounded off.  
  
"Coming!" She shoved the remaining papers into the trash and ran out of the room, leaving everything but the fat file behind.  
  
Tim heard the door slam and voices talking as they left down the street. He pulled himself from under the bed, and held in a sneeze, crawling towards the trash. "What was getting to her?" His eyes questioned the papers in the trash, and he dumped the out, looking through them. To his surprise, there was a marriage certificate of his dad and mom. "Rather old." He tossed it aside and looked through the junk, seeing mostly junk.  
  
He wanted to leave, telling himself that the picture of Gordon was nothing more than a mistake. There were a lot of pictures of Gordon around the city. It wouldn't be that hard to find one in the newspaper or something.  
  
He pulled out the last few papers and swallowed at what a single one read:  
  
Nikki,  
  
It's been awhile, but we need you to do a job for us. Commissioner Jim Gordon runs Gotham, and we need him out of the job. We trust you more that anyone else, and we know you can do this for us. If Gordon gets out of the job, then a new Commissioner will step up, and the one that is next is the opposite of him. She doesn't want masked criminals running around her city, and Batman is on that list of those to go. Batman won't agree to this, but if he doesn't then this woman said that he will be an outlaw, and the whole city, his city, will be after him. With him gone, we could step up and take Gotham for our own. If you do this job for us, then we will make sure your slate is whipped clean, even after you killed Steven all those years ago. You will be paid for your acts. You know how to contact us. Once you agree, then we will provide more information. If you don't agree, then consider our old deal off.  
  
-Two Face  
  
Tim's jaw hung open at the letter. It was his own mother who was trying to kill Gordon! She had killed his father!  
  
"I forgot the letter! I need that!" A voice suddenly yelled, right outside the bedroom door.  
  
Tim's eyes became wide as the door swung open and his mother stepped in, her face hard as she saw him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"  
  
Tim shook his head, standing to his feet. "Yo-you're the one who killed him! You killed him!"  
  
Nikki said nothing as she looked at the letter Tim held.  
  
"Now you are trying to kill Gordon! It isn't going to happen! No way, I am not going to let you get away with this!" Tim screamed, running at her, his fist drawn back.  
  
Nikki brought her hand, smacking him across the face. "STOP THIS!" She ordered, looking at him with a serious expression. "You have it all wrong Timothy."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The boy demanded.  
  
"I mean I don't work for Two-Face, I work for the police, I am a detective." She pulled her jacket back, showing a badge, a smile crossing her face. "I can't tell you everything, but I need that letter to bring in to prove Harvey Dent guilty so we can move in on him."  
  
"But. but you killed dad!"  
  
The woman looked behind her as a policeman entered the room. "I did, but we can talk about that later, right now I have a job to do."  
  
Tim said nothing as she took the letter.  
  
  
  
***Enough change for everyone? I hope that is better MX, cause I do appreciate reviews that tell me when something completely sucks. in a nice way of course. But I was caught. I did this chapter in one day, so yeah! I just wanted to get it over with. I don't like writing long stories, cause I come up with all these other great ideas! Thanks MX!***  
  
-Casity 


	8. You Beat Me Every Time

'Morning Comes'  
  
His finger slid over it, putting more and more pressure on the trigger. His wicked smile seemed frozen in Barbara's mind as she heard the cock. "P- please, don't hurt my dad."  
  
A laugh.  
  
A snort.  
  
A giggle, a disgusting giggle.  
  
Barbara squeezed her eyes shut as she knew that it was over, any movement would make her death much more painful. But no bullet ripped into her head. No pain was felt, no cold steel connecting to her forehead. Just the sound of someone yelling, the sound of someone being knocked down.  
  
"Get your da*n gun back, and stay away from her!"  
  
Barbara's eyes threw open as she heard Nightwing's voice. "Nightwing?"  
  
He didn't answer, nor did he have time to listen. The men around him had their guns and they were trigger-happy.  
  
"Die hell spawn!" One yelled as he shot his gun, letting the bullet rip through Nightwing's left leg. "You and the girl can fall together!"  
  
"NIGHTWING!" Barbara yelled, seeing a man behind him.  
  
The boy jerked around, throwing his good leg up, balancing poorly on the wounded leg. But his back was open, allowing the other three to have open season, and they took it.  
  
Bang.  
  
A bullet through his right shoulder.  
  
Click. BANG!  
  
Another eating into his side, taking off a large chunk of meat.  
  
Bang.  
  
One right next to his new shoulder gun wound.  
  
Nightwing yelled and crumpled to the floor, his face burning with shame. It was his fault; his pride to show Barbara that he could save her caused his stupidity to leave his back unprotected. "Sor.urg.*gasp* sorry."  
  
"Sorry won't save you now boyo."  
  
Nightwing shook his head, seeing Barbara gasp as the door clicked open. The boy managed to turn his head to see James Gordon walking in.  
  
"What is going on in. ohmy-!"  
  
"S'your party Gordon, glad you finally decided to attend." The man closest hissed, bringing his arm up, and aiming the gun. "You just so happen to be tonight's winner." He then pulled the trigger.  
  
"DAD!" Barbara screamed, watching in horror as the event took place much to fast.  
  
Nightwing saw it to, he heard the pain in Barbara's voice, and he threw himself in front of the commissioner. Shielding him with his body, taking the bullet in his chest. Taking it like a man, taking it like he could see Batman taking it. He was glad he could be like Bruce, he was happy to reflect his mentor. "Glad." Nightwing whispered, looking at his open chest. Knowing this wasn't over, knowing it was his stupid fault, and they would all be dead in a mere matter of moments.  
  
"Damnit!" One yelled as they watched Nightwing fall to his knees. "Ya' missed Gordon!"  
  
"Had to get the living shield out of the way first." One chuckled as he grabbed Barbara by the wrist. "Pretty lady wants to watch?" He kissed her neck.  
  
Barbara shook her head, the pain felt as he grabbed her wounded arm hurt like anything. "You won't touch him, you are going to leave my house and go to jail!" She growled, jerking away. Her blue eyes were in small slits as she brought the heel of her hand into the man who had grabbed her. It connected into his nose with a snap, but that wasn't enough for her.  
  
Barbara brought her right leg up, snapping it into his side, not waiting to watch him fall to the ground with a yelp. She advanced on the others.  
  
"She can't stop your death." The one closest to Gordon spat, aiming the gun once more. But as his finger moved over the trigger, some strong force knocked it from his hands, sending the weapon flying to the ground and swirling into a corner.  
  
"Leave it where it lay."  
  
The man looked up to see Robin hovering over him. "It all figures perfectly now." He grabbed the man by the arm, twisting hard, allowing a spiral break to the man's arm.  
  
The man shouted, and pulled out a dagger, making a stab at the boy. "You ain't nothing!"  
  
Robin sidestepped the stab and slammed his foot into the man's face. "Neither are you." He turned to the other two, his brow furrowed, looking at where Barbara fought one, her anger and rage throwing out onto the man. And then to the other, who was at Nightwing and Gordon.  
  
No words were exchanged as the man sliced at Nightwing, who sadly stood, blocking the man from Gordon. It was all he could do to help.  
  
The man drew his hand back, grasping the knife with a tight hand. He cut it into the boy, turning it as it slid into the flesh, right under Nightwing's clavicle, right above his scapula, missing the two bones.  
  
'Lucky.' Nightwing thought, feeling it go in. 'it's digging into skin and muscle, no organs, no major organs. I'll be all right if I can just.' He blinked, the pain over whelming. His mind on what Barbara had told him: 'don't you get it? Don't you see? No one wants you here! Not me, not Bruce, not Alfred, not Tim, we lasted without you, and we can live without you again.' Lucky. lucky it was me and not them.'  
  
He opened his eyes, seeing the gleam of the metal raging toward him, and as it did, the blur of red, black, and yellow slid through the air above the man's head.  
  
"Back OFF!" Robin yelled. He brought his leg that had been tucked under him out, and snapped it into the man's head. The man jerked his head to the right, causing the boy's foot to slip off and bounce off the shoulder. Robin fell to the ground, sliding on his back across the floor, not making a sound as he did so.  
  
"Stupid kid." The man muttered turning to Nightwing who made a punch at him, but the man caught it and crushed the fist into the wall, then dug his knife into Nightwing's stomach. "Now get outta my way!"  
  
Gordon braced himself, moving forward. "Leave the boy alone if it's me you want!" He nodded at the man. "I can take you boy."  
  
"Don't make threats old man, I am here to finish you!"  
  
"Then finish me and stop hiding behind that mouth of yours son."  
  
The man shifted his weight and frowned. "I can kill you, I already killed that hero!"  
  
"He's not dead yet." Gordon boldly stated, his head rose upward as he glared angrily at the man. "You aren't killing anyone."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The man made a mad dash at Gordon, swinging the knife at his cheat, but missed as the commissioner sidestepped the rage.  
  
"Come on son, all your friends are gone. lets see how you are alone." Gordon growled, plunging both arms forward and taking the man by the neck, pushing him down.  
  
Barbara went over to Robin, her eyes on her father, knowing it was over, that she had nothing to worry about.  
  
The commissioner knocked the knife out of the man's hand and brought his knee into his neck. "You and your friends made a bad choice coming her tonight." Then with that he knocked the man unconscious.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"It's over Barbara. it's over, I am making sure of that!"  
  
Robin ignored the two, crawling over to where Nightwing lay, breathing uneasily. "You ok?"  
  
Nightwing opened his eyes and managed a nod. "Yeah I just. urg." He tried to sit up, but couldn't manage.  
  
"You better not move. I'll call Batman and we'll get you fixed up. hold on Nightwing." Robin began as he pulled from his utility belt a small communicator. "You'll be ok."  
  
Nightwing tried to smile as he closed his eyes to rest. 


	9. Every Season

Chapter 8: 'Every Season'  
  
  
  
Barbara felt the tears streaming down her face as she heard the voices coming from the room below her. She brought her left foot out, then her right, and then her left. Her head hung with shame, and she felt her heart throb at the sounds below.  
  
"He won't make it. will he?"  
  
"Don't be crazy Tim, Dick's a fighter." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"You don't have to lie Bruce, I think I can handle the truth."  
  
There was no reply to that.  
  
"I'm his godda*n brother! I think I deserve to know the TRUTH! Please! Tell me the truth!"  
  
Then there was sobbing, uncontrollable sobbing.  
  
Barbara shuddered, covering her face with both hands, trying to block out everything. Trying to pretend nothing had happened. She had a job to do, and she as making a terrible attempt at it. It had been her fault that Dick was hurt, all her fault. I only she has listened to him and his reasoning. If she had, he would be downstairs, rough housing with Tim.  
  
Barbara forced one foot after the other as she came to the door. She set her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, listening as the heavy breathing sound off from inside. Listening to the beeping and buzzing of the machines struggling to keep the boy, who lay helplessly, alive.  
  
"Dick? Hey Dick it's me Barbara." She shuffled into the dark room, and made her way over to the lamp, twisting it on. She made no movement at the sight that lay before her.  
  
Dick was badly hurt, and it seemed to show his condition no matter where the girl looked. His face bruised, his flesh sewed together, his body wrapped in thick tape... "Babs? W-what 're ya' do-doin' 'ere?"  
  
The voice that came from the still form caught the girl off guard. She blinked and tried to smile. "What do you think I am doing? I came to visit, to tell you that I am. that I am. well."  
  
He grinned, causing the girl's heart to flutter. "Gl-glad ta' 'ear that."  
  
"No, I didn't mean I was well, I meant that. that I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, how sorry I am for all of this." She blurted out, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "And well. Dick, if you die. then I'll kill you."  
  
He managed another smile, but it faded just as fast as it came. "S'not. *wheeze*.yo-your fault.*pant*. s'no one's Babs.*wheeze*. I knew that t'ere would. be dangers."  
  
Barbara knelt beside him. "But this could have been prevented Dick! You know that! I if had listened to your good sense, then you would be. would be."  
  
"Dead? I'm not dead."  
  
"I know, I meant that. you would be ok, you wouldn't be laying here."  
  
He didn't move, and he didn't smile, Dick just lay there, still and motionless. "I. needed. a rest."  
  
Barbara took his hand. "I love you Dick, I know I. I tried to play it out like the carefree girl who had men lined up for her. I know I tried to pretend that I didn't need you. that none of us did. but the truth is that we all love you and we all need you! I love you. I need you." She looked away for a moment. "I don't have anyone who loves me the way you do, I don't have anyone who wants to love me the way you do. And the truth of the matter is. I don't want anyone else to love me the way you do."  
  
Dick swallowed, eyes twitching, looking at the girl beside him. "Don't. don't cheat yourself. *wheeze* .out of a complement. Thousands of guys all. around. Gotham would gladly.claim you."  
  
"Be that the truth, I don't care. I don't want any of them."  
  
Dick shook his head. "Drew Kornman?"  
  
She studied the boy before her and nodded. "Not even him."  
  
"I don't like Drew." He breathed deeply. "Babs. I love you too." Then he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
The dark figure moved in through the shadows, pacing, breathing. looking all in silence. Nothing but the sound of rain could be heard through out the alley. The shadows played slightly into the part, hiding the figure for a moment, then twisting, threatening to reveal his position. Yet they never did.  
  
The figure slouched down, then watched. then waited. then sprang. Both arms out spread, like a cat pouncing on a rat it went. Throwing it's body forward and tackling down a man.  
  
"Wha?!?! Who're you?!" The man spat, clinging tightly to a purse snared in his left hand.  
  
There was a snort. "Drop the purse and stand."  
  
"No way man, it's mine."  
  
"It's not. I have been following you for the last five minutes, I saw you take it. hand it over."  
  
"No way, you didn't track me, I woulda' heard' ya'!"  
  
There was no answer, and a hand emerged from the clump of black, snatching the purse away. "You are lucky I caught you."  
  
The man looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He means if I had caught you, it would have been a lot more painful."  
  
The man looked over to the end of the street, his mouth falling open in surprise. "YOU!"  
  
"Me. " The woman walked over to the two and took the purse up.  
  
"This was a set up?"  
  
She smiled, and shrugged. "Look at it how you want. all I know it that you have been caught."  
  
The figure knocked the back of his fist over the man's head, knocking him unconscious and moving up, tying the man up in silence.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" The woman questioned as she knelt beside him. "It seems that there isn't any glimmer of hope here. Gotham sounds better than this."  
  
"I made the decision Barb. Besides, I am already getting that feel for the town," was the reply.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Well, only if you are that sure about this." She stood, and watched as the figure did the same. "Just know that just because we are so far away, I mean me in Gotham and you here in Bludhaven, doesn't mean that you are single or open for other women."  
  
"How could I forget? Besides, absence makes the heart grow founder." He stepped forward. The dark blue emblem of hawk seemed to glow in the streetlight that managed to come through in the slight drizzle of rain.  
  
Barbara Gordon chuckled, moving closer to the figure known as Nightwing. "That's what they say."  
  
END  
  
~S'been fun! Thanks for the support, and the wonderful reviews!~ 


End file.
